Interrogating Kuutau
by North American Ass Melon
Summary: Yo minna! This is the sequel to Interrogating Rimahiko! Nagihiko decides to play matchmaker and match up Kuukai and Utau, like Kuukai did to them. Another 3 chapter long story! Turns out Nagi's more of a devil, because of Rima, than we think! No flamers.
1. Chapter 1: Nagi's a matchmaker! What?

Interrogating Kuutau

Chapter 1: Nagi the Matchmaker? What!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! Please don't kill me for starting a new story! This idea has been in my head for a while now. It's the sequel to Interrogating Rimahiko!

**Nagihiko**: I'm a matchmaker? WTF? Now I'm too Yaya-chan like, minus the immaturity! It wasn't unusual for Nadeshiko to be a matchmaker but I'm not Nadeshiko anymore!

**Rima**: *rolls eyes* Stop being a drama queen, Nagi. She warned us that we'd be OOC in this story, well, mostly you.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: AWWWW! You called him Nagi! Kawaii!

**Rima**: *blushing* Oh shut up Rimahiko PWNS! Don't you have summer school homework to do?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yeah, I do. Screw homework. I'm getting an "A" in world history anyway. Go screw Nagi in a closet, Rima!

**Rima**: *knocks out Rimahiko PWNS with a metal baseball bat* Shut up!

**Nagihiko**: *high fives Rima* Nice job, Rima-koi! Oh by the way, Rimahiko PWNS does not own Shugo Chara!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Attention please, if you are the anonymous reviewer with the username **Vanessa Dixi**, please don't review my stories anymore. I know Tadase's not really gay (actually I think he might be. NOTHING WRONG WITH GAYS, I **LOVE** YAOI!) but in my stories he is! I know that **I asked people not to flame my stories. **_**That includes YOU.**_If I find out your real username (if you have one) **I **_**WILL**_** block you** **if you flame me again. Oh, and TADAMU **_**SUCKS**_**! AMUTO PWNS! He he! **BTW: Amuto is most likely going to happen in the last chapter of Shugo Chara Encore!, which will be released in August, so get used to it! Amu isn't really in love with Tadase anymore. Enjoy peeps!

Preface, Nagihiko's POV

It's been a month since Souma-kun and Hotori-kun forced it out of me that I like Rima-koi. I think Souma-kun deserves some of his own medicine. How would he like it if Rima-koi and I get him and Utau-chan together in the same way he got Rima-koi and I together, huh? I think I'll try that. I turned to Rima-koi with an evil smirk on my face, "Ne, Rima-koi? Wouldn't it be the best if we got the ultimate revenge on Souma-kun and Utau-chan for meddling in our personal lives? I have a plan…why don't we get Souma-kun and Utau-chan together?" Rima-koi's head shot up, as she had been reading a gag manga, and she too began to smirk evilly. "Nagi? That's the perfect revenge. I'm game." Let the games begin.

Actual start of the story, Nagihiko's POV

And so it begins. I can't believe it but I'm actually playing matchmaker. Souma-kun and I live in the same direction **(A/N: I'm actually not sure if this is true or not…just go with it people) **so we usually walk to school together since the middle school is next door. Rima-koi is suppose to work on Utau-chan while I work on Souma-kun. Wish me luck. "Let's get code names!" Rima-koi said, starting to get excited, "You can be Grape-Head!" I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Rima-koi! Why must I be 'Grape-Head?' If I'm grape-head, then you're Chibi-Devil!" "Fine! Bye Grape-Head!" "Bye Chibi-Devil." With that, Rima and I left the Royal Garden, the last ones to leave. Our friends usually leave us in charge of cleaning up. Some friends.

-Next Morning, still Nagihiko's POV-

As I was walking towards the school, Souma-kun ran up to me. "Oi! Fujisaki! Wait up!" Souma-kun and Daichi were sprinting to catch up with me, then frantically catching their breath. "Ohayo, Souma-kun. Oh, I have a question, do you like Utau-chan?" "W-What? Why…how…could I like HER?" He yelled, turning a light pink. I giggled, oops too Nadeshiko-like oh no! "You're blushing! That certainly counts as something, ne? How about you tell me the truth, or in about 30 seconds all the girls in Seiyo Middle, High, and Elementary schools will have that picture of you dressed as a cheerleader. Wouldn't Utau-chan like that?" Kami, I'm turning too Rima-koi like. Souma-kun nervously gulped, "I've seen your phone, you can't get the internet on that thing!" Boy, does he have a lot to learn. "Guess what, Einstein, I got a new phone. This one is internet capable." I smirked triumphantly and held up my new phone. "Kami, Fujisaki! You've been hanging with your girlfriend too much. You're starting to act like her, all devilish." I pulled up the school district's webpage, which I'm the editor of, ha ha Souma-kun, and clicked edit. I then pulled up the picture of Souma-kun in a cheerleading costume and inched my thumb closer to the post button. "I'm going to hit post unless you tell me the truth." I warned him. He winced and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I like her. I actually kissed her once and she didn't slap me or anything but she looked like she wanted to. Happy now? Please don't tell anyone." I smiled and nodded, exiting off the internet browser. Souma-kun made me delete the picture and he ran away before I could change my mind. I laughed and called Rima-koi. "Grape-Head to Chibi-Devil-mission was successful. He admitted he likes her. Are you set to ask Utau-chan?" "Yeah, I called her and told her to meet me at Starbucks **(A/N: I don't own Starbucks)** later today, at 5. Then I texted Mama to make sure it was okay and she texted back saying it was okay. See you at school, Grape-Head, bye." I chuckled and walked into the school. Good luck working on Utau-chan, Rima-koi. Souma-kun cracked surprisingly easy.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Please no flames. Hope you enjoyed. If you flame, you will be blocked. ^_^ Constructive criticism is welcome, as usual. Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2: How NOT to Interrogate Utau

Interrogating Kuutau

Chapter 2: How NOT to Interrogate a Pop star

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! 2 chapters in one day!

**Takuya**: Why did you drag me here?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Because Kuukai locked Rima and Nagihiko in a closet together so they can't do the disclaimer.

**Kouji**: Don't worry, Takuya. She dragged me here too. When are you going to update Digichara Frontier?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Whenever I get inspiration. If someone wants to send me ideas, that would be very helpful.

**Kouji**: Rimahiko PWNS is too lazy to do the disclaimer so I guess I'll have to do it…here goes…Rimahiko PWNS doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or Takuya and I.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Heeeeeeey! No, wait, he's right.

**Takuya and Kouji**: GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!

**Rima and Nagi**: *come out of the closet with murderous expressions on their faces* Nagi: Souma-kun! *Chara-changes with Temari* KORA! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES! Kuukai: Crap! *runs for life*

Warning: "T" for VERY MILD sexual scenes! NO LEMON OR LIME! (That would be yucky!) Slight mentions of post-puberty teenage male hormones

5 P.M., Rima's POV

Kusukusu and I waited patiently at a table for Utau, Iru, and Eru to show up. She walked in, wearing a Bluetooth (don't own) earpiece so it wouldn't look like she was arguing with herself. She was really arguing with Iru and Eru, who like usual, wouldn't get along. "Shut up Iru! You too Eru! I'm in public now, okay?" The 2 charas nodded sheepishly. Utau huffed and walked up to the counter, "I'll have a veinte (don't own) sized caramel latte. Iced. Thank you." Utau paid for it and sat down next to me. She smiled, "Hi Rima. How's it going?" I smiled and trying to appear like I had nothing up my sleeve, answered, "I'm good. Why don't we take a walk? It's very nice outside today." We got up and went to walk around. I smirked, "Ok, Utau. The real reason I asked you to meet me here is I want the truth: do you like Kuukai? As in more than a friend?" I was rewarded with a blush and Utau stuttering, "Um…no…no! Of course not! How could I like Soccer Boy? He's younger than me!" I smirked, "Utau if you don't confess to the truth I will lock you and a drunk and horny Kuukai in a closet together for 6 hours, without your charas." I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the speechless Utau to say something. "Wait, how would Kuukai get drunk? He's only 13! And I doubt he's gone through puberty yet." I laughed evilly, "As a Guardian, I have access to his medical record, as he was a student here. As for the alcohol, I know where my parents keep the liquor. It's clear too so he won't know. You have no choice Utau. Give yourself in or face the possibility of losing your virginity. Utau had a look of shock on her face. She also looked somewhat scared. I was pretty shocked when she started to cry softly, "I don't wanna lose my virginity! I'm too young for that! Anything! Anything but that! I'll do anything, just please don't make Kuukai rape me!" I spoke softer now, "Then tell me the truth Utau." She looked scared and alone, "Okay, just don't tell him, or any of the guys! I l-love him. I love Souma Kuukai, even though he's a year younger than me!" I smiled up at the taller and older girl, "Okay then, bye Utau!" I ran off giggling and whispering, "Mission accomplished!" I dialed Nagi's number and said, "Chibi-Devil to Grape-Head, mission also accomplished. Final stage: get them together as a couple." He agreed immediately them hung up.

Mata ne! Please don't flame!


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

Interrogating Kuutau

Epilogue/Chapter 3

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! I'm back! Marching Band really sucks. I hate marching! I hate my clarinet! I'm slow at learning the marches that everyone else gets really fast and-

**Rima**: *interrupts Rimahiko PWNS* Cut the crap. Nobody cares about your pathetic life! Besides it's YOUR fault that YOU signed up for marching band. You could have opted out of band but-HEY ARE YOU IGNORING ME, THE QUEEN OF COMEDY? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: *listening to iPod, thus successfully drowning out Rima's ranting*

**Nagihiko**: *sweat drop* Eto…why are you two girls fighting?

*Comes in to Rimahiko PWNS tying up Rima and stuffing her into a closet with Nagihiko* Hey! Don't push me in the closet too!

**Izumi and Junpei**: *Come in to take the place of Rima and Nagihiko*

**Izumi**: Was all that really necessary, Rimahiko PWNS?

**Junpei**: Yeah! Was it really necessary? Izumi-chan is always right! *Has hearts in eyes when he looks at Izumi and says that*

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Ugh, since when did Izumi become my mother? I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy if you would please. Doki!

**Junpei**: Be grateful she's FINALLY writing the last chapter!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: URUSAI JUNPEI! (Shut up Junpei!)

Ikuto's POV

Girly-Boy and Shrimp came running to my favorite hiding place, a 40 foot tall Sakura tree. "Tsukiyomi-san! We have a job for you!" called Girly-Boy. I yawned and stretched, realizing my afternoon catnap is over and hopped down. "What?" Shrimp smirked. "Kuukai and Utau love each other. Do you think you could get them to confess to each other?" I smirked. "You bet'cha. But it'll cost you." Girly-Boy pulled out something. What is he-PICTURES OF AMU AT AGE 5! MUST…HAVE…PICTURES! "If you successfully complete your mission you can have these pictures of Amu when she's 5, when she's sleeping, etc. But don't tell her I gave them to you, okay?" "DEAL GIRLY-BOY! GIMME THE PICTURES OF AMU!" I snatched them from him and hid them. "Okay, I'll invite everyone to my house for a party. Tell everyone but Kuukai and Utau not to drink the fruit punch-I'll spike it with alcohol, forcing them to confess while drunk. They wake up, and voíla, happy ending, yay!" Girly-Boy smiled, "Sounds good to me, Tsukiyomi-san." Shrimp rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll tell Amu and Yaya. Nagihiko will tell Tadagay. Move out team!" They ran off to class snickering and I smirked, "It's Party Time!" I went into my house and began setting up for the party. I bought fruit punch, streamers, and other party stuff to make it look convincing.

Nagihiko's POV

I whispered my part into the listening ears of Hotori-kun, also catching him up to the plan. He nodded, promising to keep it a secret from Souma-kun and Utau-chan. Rima-koi did her part too.

Magical time-skip after school, Kuukai's POV

Idol-san told me Tsukiyomi was having a party after school and told her to invite me. Yay! I love parties! Maybe we can play truth or dare. I've learned my lesson from daring Fujisaki. As our group walked into Tsukiyomi's house, we found swimsuits for us, squirt guns, water balloons, goggles, and a big inviting looking bowl of fruit punch, next to the snacks and other drinks. Our sleeping bags were laying on the floor and our pillows. One indigo sleeping bag had a note stapled to it. Fujisaki read the note stapled onto his sleeping bag and his face turned entirely red. He ripped off the note and threw it in the recycling bin. "Let's go swimming!" Yaya cheered. Hotori nodded then asked, "Ikuto-nii-san, you have sunscreen right?" Tsukiyomi nodded, "SPF 100 anyone?" We lathered up and got into our bathing suits. Idol-san was wearing a bikini that made me drool. It was skimpy and black with red lace. Tsukiyomi gave me the evil eye. Fujisaki was wearing purple swim trunks, Mashiro was wearing an orange one piece with green tear drops and stars, Hinamori was wearing a red bikini with black x's on it, Yaya was wearing a light pink one piece with big red bows, I was wearing blue swim trunks with one big yellow star (like Daichi's egg) on the left side, and Hotori and Tsukiyomi weren't swimming. I tossed Fujisaki a fully loaded water gun and sprinted to where Idol-san and Mashiro were tanning. I opened a secret compartment in my water gun and chucked the ready-for-use water balloons at them. Fujisaki glared at me. "Mou, Souma-kun! You can't do things like that to them and not expect to anger anyone. I'll fight for the girls since you attacked them while they are defenseless." He began firing his water balloons at me and Hinamori and Yaya joined sides and fought too. After about 2 hours we were soaked and covered in broken water balloons. I was very thirsty. This fruit punch tasted amazing! I began drinking lots of it. Idol-san followed. Soon the room began to spin and I felt happy. Was I dreaming? I imagined Idol-san wearing a long white wedding dress and holding my hand. "Suki dai yo, Idol-san, ie, Tsukiyomi/Hoshina Utau!" ("I love you, Idol-san, no, Tsukiyomi/Hoshina Utau") I slurred, unaware that I was saying it out loud. "Suki dai yo mou, Ramen Boy, ie, Souma Kuukai!" (" I love you too, Ramen Boy, no, Souma Kuukai!") Idol-san slurred back. She sounds so drunk. "Wanna make out?" She asked. "Yes! Can I pet your purple monkey named Fred too?" "Sure!" We began to make out. She uses good tasting lipstick. She lied. Her monkey isn't named Fred; it's named Nagi. **(A/N: LOL. I felt like putting this in. Basically Kuukai and Utau are drunk and Kuukai thinks Nagihiko is a purple talking monkey, so he's petting Nagihiko on the head. He's gone crazy. Nagihiko: You think? *sarcasm* Me: GET OUTTA HERE!) **We continued making out until I passed out.

Next Morning, Utau's POV

"Itai tai tai tai tai!" ("Ouuuuuuuch!") I moaned, rubbing my pounding head. It feels like I have a hangover or something. Wait a-"IKUTO! GET OUT HERE! DID YOU SPIKE THE PUNCH?" He gulped nervously. "Um…well…yes…" He shrunk back, fearing my wrath. Good, he should. I would hope that the menacing purple aura coming from me and anger mark should be visual enough. "Itai. You're lucky I'm in too much pain from this damn hangover to kill you, Ikuto." "All I can remember after the water fight and drinking that punch is making out with Idol-san. Man is she a good kisser…" He said dreamily to Nagihiko who sweat dropped. He then turned and grinned his charming smile at us…where on earth does he get that from…"But you two kissed so that must mean that you have feelings for each other." I could feel my face heat up and turn red. "Well…Ramen Boy was a good kisser too. And I guess I kind of…like you…" He smiled an easy smile and bent down to kiss me again. "We confessed to each other while drunk, according to the always reliable Fujisaki. I love you too Utau-koi." Everyone aww'd as we kissed again.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Finally! It's done! I do NOT enjoy marching in the hot sun for 3.5 hours sweating to death and constantly on the verge of heat stroke-

**Rima**: Bye now! Enjoy your lives!

**Nagihiko**: *comes into room to find Rima and Rimahiko PWNS arguing about something* *sweat drop* Um girls…

**Both girls**: WHAT DO YOU WANT FUJISAKI?

**Nagihiko**: *sweat drop and flinches* N-nothing…carry on! *runs away*


End file.
